Life Mate
by Silver Blood Vampress
Summary: Haruno Sakura has lived parentless for the past two years in Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke has moved place to place to hide a secret, then he lands in Konoha. Sasuke and Sakura meet and soon after Sakura gets mixed up in Sasuke's mystery. AU Vampire fic Sasusak
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so be kind!!! At the moment this is a test run of the first chapter. If I get enough positive reviews I will be motivated to update faster!! Constructive critisizm is welcome but please do not give me useless flames! I hope you like it and if you have any better suggestions for a title I will be sure to consider it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaori Tanaka is reporting to us from Konoha High School about last nights Konoha vs. Sand basketball game and is currently interviewing a few of the players," a news lady said on the morning television. Haruno Sakura was sitting on her couch eating toast before school.

"_Why do people care so much about a sport_," Sakura thought. "Well, I should leave now. Bye kaa-san and tou-san, I will be careful walking to school," Sakura said to a framed picture of her parents, sitting on the mantle, as she walked out the door. Her mom died right after she was born. Being brought up by her dad, she was a tomboy, and she was always made teased for it. Her dad died two years ago in a car crash. Ever since then she has been living on her own in a cheap apartment. Sakura has been working at Chocolate Morale, a fancy restaurant everyday after school as a waitress to pay for it. Sakura approached a building with a sign out front that read 'Konoha High School'. She walked inside and sat down in her first bell math class. Her teacher, Anko-sensei, walked in followed by a tall boy with midnight black locks of hair that sparkle in the fluorescent lights.

"Students, we have a new student today. This is Uchiha Sasuke. He moved here from Sand. You can take a seat next to… Sakura-san." Anko-sensei stated as she scanned the room for an empty seat.

"Sakura-san, please help Sasuke-san and show him around the school and make sure he knows how to get to all of his classes," Anko-sensei said as Sakura nodded.

"Thank you Anko-sensei." Sasuke said sitting down, "Hello Sakura-san. I am Sasuke, a third year. What grade are you in?" he asked with a bright smile on his stunning face. He had dark black eyes to match his hair.

"Nice to meet you too, I am also a third year," Sakura replied once she regained composer after she heard his beautifully soothing voice.

"Does it always smell like disinfectant in the school?" he wondered.

"Yea, but you get used to it eventually," Sakura replied as class started and they had to take notes. In the free time after class, Sakura and Sasuke shared schedules. Sasuke had all of the same classes as Sakura. "_I guess the administration planned this all out. I am an honor student after all. I guess they figured I could help him in all of his classes,_" Sakura thought.

Sakura had a long day showing Sasuke around. In calculus, she figured he would need help and leaned over to explain how to do a problem. It turned out that Sasuke had shown Sakura a short cut to make the problem go faster. After school she had to go to work for five more hours. On her way home through the park, she sat down on a bench for a break. Sakura was staring off into the garden, filled with lilies, snapdragons, and her favorite, roses, when she turned in her seat to see a familiar stranger sitting next to her.

"Oh, um, I didn't hear you sit down. I can be a bit spacey sometimes. Do you need help finding someplace?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No, I just wanted to sit in the park before heading home. What about you?" he answered in the same sweet voice from earlier. She looked him directly in the eyes, his gazing, mesmerizing, topaz eyes, putting her into a trance. She could feel herself getting dizzy. Sasuke blinked and turned his head away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was staring. It's just that…um, I thought that you had black eyes in class today. I'm on my way home from work," She said coming out of her trance.

"I wear contacts at school, to read. I got colored ones so I could look more normal. I always take them out once the bell rings," he looks back at her when he replies, but Rose could swear he was looking just barely to the side of her. She stands up, still feeling a little dizzy and wobbly.

"I see, but I like the color. Well I have to head home now. I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura tells him, becoming a bit uncomfortable. Their eyes meet again in farewell, her legs give out. Closing her eyes, waiting for the hard smack of the ground, two cold hands catch her to pick her up bridal style. Sakura opens her eyes taken aback.

"You really are clumsy. Be more careful next time you aren't feeling good. Do you want me to walk you home safely?" he asks politely.

Sakura thought for a second, "_I don't have a good feeling about tonight. Does that have to do with Sasuke-san or is it just a coincidence? Then again, I can hardly walk. I won't be able to do anything if a faint walking home alone."_

"S-sure, but my house is pretty far away. I don't have the money to live in this part of town," Sakura stutters, standing on her own two feet again.

"Its ok, I don't have anywhere to be. So, lead the way," Sasuke bowed to Sakura making her giggle, careful not to look her in the eye again. Soon, Sasuke engaged Sakura in polite conversation, talking about anything, from school, to what they like to do in their free time. Apparently, Sasuke did not have many friends either, anywhere he has lived, because he is always moving from place to place with his parents. Sakura told him about her parents and why she works so much. After thirty minutes without collapsing, they reached Sakura's house. Sasuke left saying he should be getting home, and disappeared out of the front porch light into the dark backdrop.

Sakura walked in to her apartment and tossed her keys on the kitchen table, getting ready for bed. About to turn off the bedroom lights, police sirens go off nearby. She immediately turns on the news to find a reporter talking about a body drenched in blood two streets away from her house.

"_I hope Sasuke-san is okay! Maybe the reporter will say if it is guy or a girl," _Sakura thought listening intently to the reporter.

"This is Yamanaka Ino reporting from Snyder Road. All police are telling us is a body was found drenched in blood with a slash in their neck next to a cherry blossom tree in the park. It is suspected murder, not suicide, and investigators are currently on the scene. No other information has been released. All citizens are advised to stay in their house and lock their doors and windows for the night. If anyone has information, they are to call the police immediately," the reporter said professionally.

"_I should be safe. After all, I am on the second floor. I will just have to wait and see if Sasuke-san is in school tomorrow,"_ Sakura thought. Lying down on her side, barely sleepy, she sees two topaz eyes staring at her from a tree outside her window and everything goes black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you like it? Please tell me what you think!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so happy with all the reviews and story alerts I got. I know that the characters are a bit OOC, especially Sasuke. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to her head pounding. She groggily stood up and got into the searing hot shower to try and wash away the worry from last night. She slipped on a her school uniform and grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar to eat on her way to school. While she was locking her door, her neighbor, Yuuhi Kurenai, walked past.

"Hello Sakura-chan. Did you see the news last night? I do not think it would be safe for you to walk to school alone today. Would you like me to drop you off their on my way to work?" Kurenai offered.

"Yes, thank you so much. I was kind of freaked out last night. I am just glad I do not have a ground floor apartment," Sakura said.

"I heard that it was a girl from the neighborhood behind us. I feel bad for her family. You should really be careful walking home from work today. It might be a good idea to have a friend drive you home. I do not want you to end up hurt," Kurenai sounded genuinely worried as they stepped into her car.

"I will keep that in mind. If I run into any problems, my martial arts lessons should help," She stated hopefully. Sakura decided to take multiple martial arts classes for self defense after she started living on her own. When she first lost her dad and moved into the apartments, Kurenai was always there to help her get settled in. When Sakura would have a problem, she would always be there to talk to.

Sakura thanked Kurenai again for the ride again as she stepped out of the car onto the school parking lot and walked into the hectic life of a teenage girl. Inside the building, everyone was talking about the latest news in hushed voices, as if they were scared the culprit was listening and about to strike at anyone talking about the murder.

"I wonder who it was"

"I am not sure but I bet it was that poor ugly Sakura girl."

"I hear that she lives close to the murder site."

"I bet she did it for revenge or something."

"She is always causing trouble."

"Yea. Why does she get to sit next to the new hot guy, Sasuke-kun?"

"She is probably seducing him."

"At least I will be safe from her. I am too rich and beautiful to get hurt by some lowlife."

Sakura ignored the current mindless babble from all the stuck up, snobby, rich girls who knew nothing about her life, as she almost ran to Math to see if Sasuke was okay. Sure, Kurenai said that it was a girl, but that was only a rumor. Sakura had to make sure Sasuke was okay with her own eyes. When she got to her Math class, only two nerdy guys were in the class talking. She sat down and with each passing minute that Sasuke did not walk through the door, Sakura got more and more anxious. With five minutes left until the final class bell, Sasuke walks through the door and walks to his seat and sits down without saying a word.

"Oh my gosh! I am so glad you are okay. I was so worried that you got hurt last night. You do not look so good. Are you still shocked about being so close to the murder site last night? I am sorry you had to walk me home. If I had not felt so dizzy, I would not have troubled you so much," Sakura was cut off by Sasuke raising his hand to stop her talking.

"No, I did not mind walking you home last night. It was actually a good thing because I made sure you got home safe. I was gone by the time they said the murder happened. My parents were worried though and got mad that I had not told them where I was going. It is not your fault," Sasuke assured replacing his serious face with a smile. "Are you working again tonight?"

"Yes, but only for two hours tonight. My boss called, he did not want to make me walk home alone in the dark because he knows I live in that area. Why?" She asked.

"D-do you w-w-want to go see a movie with m-me?" He mumbled shyly, looking down at the floor.

"Sure, I finish working at five. Do you know where Chocolate Morale is? Meet me there at five," she smiled at him, glad to be asked out for the first time.

**Later**

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe how much of a total idiot I am! I should have told him to pick me up at my house. I cannot go on my first date in my school uniform! Sasuke-kun will leave me before the movie even starts!" Sakura screamed in the employee changing room. Her only friend and coworker, Tenten, walked in.

"Just calm down. I'll lend you some of my clothes. Come upstairs," Tenten had to scream just to get Sakura to hear her.

"Yay! Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!" Sakura started jumping up and down hugging her black haired fiend. Tenten is the daughter of the owner of Chocolate Morale and she lives above the restaurant. She has great taste in fashion and a huge attitude. Tenten walked over to her closet and a few minutes later turned around with a black chain skirt, a matching black cami top, and high heels. From her dresser, she pulled out a black jean jacket, a studded belt, multiple silver bracelets, and a lacy black choker. Sakura took all the clothes into the bathroom to change and came out looking so much better than in her uniform.

Sakura and Tenten walked down the stairs to see Sasuke stepping out of his Lamborghini.

"Wow. You got a good catch. He has got to be rich. Can we trade places today? I would love to take a spin in that car." Tenten pleaded.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Sorry, but this guy is mine, Besides, I thought you were going on a date later today? What is this one's name?" Sakura remarked and Tenten shot a glare right back at her. Tenten loved guys, but she was infamous for never staying with one long.

"Fine, whatever, but you owe me for the clothes. Oh, and his name is Neji tonight. See ya," Tenten let Sakura's joke slide by reluctantly.

"Bye. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Hi Sasuke-kun! So, what movie?" Sakura asked after sliding through the door Sasuke held open.

"How about National Treasure 2?" Sasuke suggested. He was not sure what kind of movie his date would like.

"Sure, I have wanted to see it, but my friend Tenten refuses to see it for some reason," explained Sakura with relief that Sasuke liked the same kind of movies that she does.

"Afterwards I could take you out to eat too if you would like?" Sasuke said trying not to get his hopes up.

"I would love to!" Sakura exclaimed. For the rest of the car ride, they talked just like they did on the park bench. After the movie, Sasuke took Sakura to a nice restaurant, but not too fancy, then to Graeters for ice cream. By the time they got back to Sakura's apartment, it was nearly ten 'clock. Sasuke walked Sakura up to her door to say goodbye.

"Sakura," Sasuke paused until she turned to face him, giving him all of her attention. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he ended in hope.

"Yes," she answered in breathless shock. Sasuke released his held breath and raised his hand to her soft face and tucked a cherry lock of velvety hair behind he ear, leaned forward, and placed a sweet kiss on her pink lips. He heard a gasp. His warm breath lingered on her lips even after he leaned away. Sakura was still standing, stunned, on her doorstep seeing his hypnotizing topaz eyes in her mind's eye long after Sasuke drove away into the dark night.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing standing out this late at night? You should get inside," Kurenai remarked, sticking her head out of her doorway. Sakura, turned to face her motherly neighbor, still shocked.

"Th-that was my first kiss," Sakura's now tiny voice was barely audible in her shock.

"Aw! Sakura, you are finally becoming a woman! I remember being young and in love! I only hope your heart will not become crushed like mine did so many times. I wish you luck Sakura! Oh, and would you like me to take you to school again tomorrow, or have you already made plans for a ride?" winked Kurenai.

"Uh, yea, that would be great, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Kurenai-sama," coming out of her reverie. She unlocked her door and walked all the way to her room. Rose changed into her pajamas and plopped into her bed, falling fast asleep from an excitingly exhausting day.

It was dark out when Sakura woke up from a window being smashed and a cold breeze in her dream. Sakura sighed and turned over in her bed. She opened her eyes only to see a dark, shadowy figure standing in the moonlight above her. The only visible feature on the man was a pair of long, sharp, brilliant white fangs protruding from his mouth. She tried to scream, but a hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Shhh. Quiet. I promise not to hurt you," said a soft male voice, coming from the tall shadowy figure. The man gently wrapped a struggling Sakura in his arms and picked her up. She struggled to get away, but the man just held her close. "The more you fight me, the greater chance you have of hurting yourself." Sakura ignored the man's melodic voice and continued pushing on his chest trying to escape. All that was going through her mind was the recent murder. She still couldn't scream for help for the man's hand was still covering her mouth. A light breeze came in through the window and rustled Sakura's hair as fear and shock enveloped her. She fainted into the fanged figure's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I'm done with the second chapter! Review please!?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I worked on this chapter a lot so I hope you like it!**

Sakura woke up with silky sheets over her on a soft bed to the faint sound of birds chirping and a breeze blowing. Her eyes opened blinking to get the fear out of her shaking body. Scenes from the night before kept repeating themselves inside her head. She sat up, looked over to the small window at the top of the wall letting the only light into the room. Looking around the rest of the room, there was the bed she was sleeping on, a dresser, and a bedside table a vase and a single red rose in it.

"_It looks so peaceful and serene just sitting there. It is almost as if it has no worry in the world at all. I wish I could be more like that. Then I would not have to worry about work, paying the rent, school, or whatever happened last night. It would be so nice to live like that_" Sakura thought tilting her head to look at the flower.

"You can be like that now," a small voice told her. Sakura screamed as she realized that this man was listening to her think. Her scream turned into a gasp as the figure's head came into focus in the shadows. It was Sasuke, her boyfriend, who showed her such a great time last night. He was holding a food tray and quickly closed the shades over the window making the room dark in the absence of sunlight before he stood at the end of the queen sized bed.

"I brought you breakfast. Eat. You look too white," after a long pause, Sasuke started again, "Do not worry, I will not bite you," Sasuke chuckled at the shocked expression on her face. "It was easy to know why you were shaking in fear as you looked at me. You are smart enough to know that I am a vampire. I just hope that you were not hurt last night." Sakura sat there staring at her boyfriend in awe.

"_How can he stand there talking so casually about kidnapping me? How can he worry about my safety when it was him that could have hurt me?_" Sakura thought to herself. "Uh, um, I w-w-was not h-hurt. W-what is going on? W-why did you take me here? I want to go home. Take me home right now!" Sakura said as she clutched the bed sheets close to her chest. Her voice was growing to hysterics.

"Please, calm down. It was not me that kidnapped you last night, but my father. I can not take you home, my father would just kidnap you again. Now eat, or you will get sick," responded Sasuke in a demanding voice.

"I will not eat unless you answer some questions first. Where are we? Why did your father kidnap me? I am sure that you could find a way to get me out of here and keep me safe!" questioned Sakura and she leaned forward. The warm silk sheets fell from her body and she crawled forward toward Sasuke as tears streamed down her pale face.

"I believe that I just answered some questions for you. We are in an old factory. Now eat before I feed you myself," Sasuke responded unintentionally showing his white fangs. Sakura sat back down and glared at him, but involuntarily shivered against the bed's headboard. She picked up the spoon and started to eat her cereal in silence. The entire time, Sakura looked straight ahead with a blank stare, not even noticing what she was eating, taking shallow, uneven breaths.

Sasuke waited, sitting at the end of Sakura's bed. She swallowed her last bite and put her spoon back on the tray. Sasuke stood up and placed his hand on Sakura's shivering head and pushed her tray to the end of the bed. He sat down facing her and pulled her close in a comforting embrace. A lone tear ran down Sakura's still blank face. An image of Sasuke's fangs came into her mind and his head was too close to her neck for comfort. Sudden fear entered her soul and she desperately tried to push away from Sasuke's arms. Sakura's struggles alerted Sasuke and he soon realized why she was so terrified. He pulled his face away from her neck, but did not let go of her.

"L-let go of me! P-please do not bite me! I d-do not want to die!" Sakura cried out between sobs.

"Sakura, please trust me with this. I will not bite you, and I will not let anyone in this house bite you either. I will keep you safe," Sasuke promised trying to look into Sakura's shy eyes. By now, was hugging her knew. When she still refused to look at him or respond, Sasuke continued, "I will be back in a few hours to bring you lunch. The door over there," he pointed to a mahogany door next to the one he was about to exit, "leads to a bathroom. I suggest taking a shower, it will help you calm down. I will get one of my friends to go shopping for you. That way you will not have to stay in those pajamas. In the time you have alone, please do not leave this room. There are many other vampires that come in and out of our home and you could get hurt or lost easily."

The door swung closed behind Sasuke leaving only silence for company. After a few minutes, Sakura took Sasuke's advice and walked over to the bathroom door. She gently pushed it open to reveal sparkling marble floors, granite counter tops, a small fountain in the center of the bathtub that could be mistaken for a small pool, a shower enclosed with large glass walls, and an open door leading to a separate room for the toilet. Sakura had never seen a bathroom like this before. She walked over to the shower and turned the knob on hot. Her pajamas were forgotten on the floor when she stepped into the shower. Sakura stood where the searing hot water pounded onto her body. She pumped some strawberry scented shampoo into her hand and lathered it through her hair. When she was finished cleaning her body, she stood, thinking of the promise Sasuke made her.

"_I may be able to trust him. So far, he has not even attempted to hurt me, besides his dad kidnapping me. If he says he will keep me safe, I will trust him,"_ Sakura thought with a sigh, not noticing the sound of both her bedroom and bathroom doors open. However, she did notice the look of worry on Sasuke's face when he opened the foggy shower door, exposing her body.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! I am not dressed! Look away!" Sakura screamed in his face. Sasuke ignored her shriek and pulled her out of the shower. Sakura tried to get away, but Sasuke had her backed against a wall. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, giving her a little privacy. When he started buttoning the cloak, Sakura pushed at his hands and screamed. Before she could blink, Sasuke turned her around and clamped his hand over her mouth. He had his other arm around her waist keeping her still. Sakura still managed to pull her arms free to tug on his hands. Then Sasuke spoke.

"Sakura, be quiet. A vampire from the council came here and he cannot find you, so do not talk and I will release you," Sakura stopped struggling and dropped her hands. Sasuke took that as a promise to keep quiet and let go of her. "Finish buttoning that cloak if you will not let me do it for you." Sakura did as he told her and she walked towards her pajamas, but she tripped on the long cloak. Sasuke caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"Can't I put on my pajamas so that you can have your cloak back?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked down at her pajamas and picked them up.

"No, we will have to burn them. Vampires have a heightened sense of smell. We need to cover up your scent. I am taking you to my room. We will burn them in my fireplace. I have already sent my friend to get you new clothes. You will have to wear my cloak until she gets back. No more talking until we get to my room," Sasuke quickly clarified. Now that Sakura understood the gravity of the situation, she curled close to Sasuke's chest. She took a look at the halls they were passing through, having never seen any part of the factory, but the room she was confined to. She could see hungry topaz eyes looking back at her. She pushed against Sasuke's chest, but it was different from earlier, when she was trying to get away. Instead, Sakura was pushing herself closer for comfort. He encircled her head with his arm to shield her from sharpened fangs. The workers in the house were not permitted to breathe a word of Sakura's presence or harm her in any way. Sasuke set Sakura down on her feet so he could open his bedroom door. Sakura wobbled weak on her feet from exhaustion. Sasuke quickly picked her up again, walked through the threshold, and laid her down on his bed.

"You should be safe in here. I told a maid to bring you some food before I went to get you. She should be here soon," Sasuke informed her. He started a fire and tossed her pajamas in. Sakura watched as her only clothes turned to ashes, but she accepted why this had to be done.

"Um, if you do not mind me asking, why does this place look like a mansion instead of a factory?" Sakura asked trusting Sasuke. "And what is the council?"

"We remodeled to make the factory a more comfortable place to live. From the outside it looks like a factory, but the inside is decorated just like a house. The man that is here is from the Council of Elders. They make all the laws of the Vampire world. My family is highly respected with the elders. We are all purebloods, but they do not know about my father's habit of kidnapping girls for me. Many vampires come to visit our house, so this could be a coincidence that an elder has come, but we must still be careful. He could take you away or order your death." Sakura shuddered and there was a knock on the door, stopping Sasuke from continuing, but he did not move. "Come in." A maid entered, followed by another girl. As the maid set down a tray of food and left, Sasuke continued. "Sakura, this is Yamanaka Ino, my friend who has brought you clothes." They greeted each other, Ino a lot more enthusiastic.

"Change into some clothes and then you can eat." Sakura tentatively stood up, took the bag of clothes Ino held out for her, and walked through the bathroom door that Sasuke was pointing to. She pulled out a few shirts and looked at the price tag. She was shocked to say the least. There was no way he could waste this much money on her! However, she needed to give Sasuke his cloak back, so she slipped into designer jeans and a halter top with a soft silk jacket. Leaving the rest of the bagged clothes in the bathroom, she walked back out to Sasuke and Ino. Sasuke had his back toward her, but Ino saw her immediately.

"Sasuke, these clothes are too expensive. I cannot let you spend this much money on me!" Sasuke turned to face her, and Ino had a worried look on her face. "I-is something wrong? Did the man from the council find out that I am here?" Sakura ran up to Sasuke, but the look on his face, angry and cold, made her shut up. He led her over to his bed and pushed her to sit down. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

"I will try to dissuade him," Ino said, all of her carefree attitude from earlier gone.

"Do your best." Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura with a much more gentle voice. "I can read peoples emotions easily. When Ino walked in here, I knew hat something was wrong. She is normally mush more energetic. When you walked into the bathroom, Ino told me what was bothering her. We were right that the man from the council came for a visit, but he knows you are here. Burning your pajamas did not fool his nose. One of our rules is to never let a human know about the existence of vampires. So, naturally my father told him that I was feeding from you, the only reason to expose our existence. He might want to come up here to see if I was really feeding from you, but in that case I would have to bite you, and that would mean your death." Tears were making their way from Sakura's closed eyes. Sasuke cupped her chin in his hand and made her face him. "Sakura, open your eyes and look at me." She complied, but Sasuke did not like the sight of her red eyes. "It will not come to that. I have already prepared for a situation like this. If we need to resort to that, you must play along with what I do."

Sasuke leaned over to the lunch tray and picked up an apple. He handed the apple to her, but she did not take it. "Eat," Sasuke ordered.

"I am not hungry," Sakura whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes you are hungry. You just do not want to eat because you are scared." Sakura looked at his hand but still did not take the apple. "Sakura, eat it," Sasuke said. She stubbornly shook her head. Sasuke sighed and took a drink from a glass of what looked like red wine. He took a bite from the apple and suddenly, Sakura felt soft lips against her own. She desperately tried to get away, but it only resulted in being trapped on her back between Sasuke and his bed. Sasuke's mouth forced her lips apart. He shifted the bite from the apple from his mouth to hers and broke the kiss. Sakura gasped for breath, swallowed, and stood up.

"What in the world was that for? You should not just kiss a girl with out reason, and that was way too forceful!" Sakura screamed at him, still breathing heavy.

"I needed a way for you to eat. The reason is as simple as that," Sasuke shrugged his actions off.

"That is no reason. I told you that I did not want to eat anything!" Sakura said in a calmed voice now.

"And I told you that you needed to eat something." An icy look crossed Sasuke's face. "He is coming."

**Ooh! Another cliffy! I have exams and the holidays coming up but I will get this next chapter done within a month. I promise!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter has a lot of info in it. And since I forgot in the past chapters, I do not own Naruto!**

For the first time, Sakura knew the superiority if vampires. Within seconds, Sasuke pushed her down on the bed, poured the red wine over her neck, and he was on top of her. She could feel his toned muscles encircle her torso, leaving no room for objection. One strong arm was around her waste while his other arm supported her head. He bent his head down and his gentle lips touched the skin on her neck. There was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing a poised, elderly man whom Sakura believed to be from the council. Sasuke's arms pulled her closer, trying to get a reaction. His voice echoed in Sakura's head, _"If we must resort to that, you must play along with what I do."_ She suddenly realized what he was trying to get her to do. He wanted her to act like she was being bitten. A fake groan escaped from her lips and she felt Sasuke's fangs grow against her skin. Her groan turned into a frightened gasp, but was comforted when they did not sink into her neck. The charade continued when the old man spoke.

"So this is the girl you brought home with you. When you are finished with her I want to talk to you. I will be waiting outside your door." Sakura expected his voice to be shaky from old age, but it did not waver once. On his way out, he closed the door to give them privacy. As soon as they were alone, Sasuke let go of her and got off of her, but knelt down beside her. She closed her eyes to calm herself.

"I am going to bring the elder on here so he can talk to me. Act as if you have fainted, but not died. Bite marks heal fast so you do not need to hide your neck. Do not open your eyes until I say you can," Sasuke told Sakura, she nodded and made her body go limp. She could barely hear his soft footsteps as he went to open the door. Sakura did not dare open her eyes in fear the elder would notice, so she listened intently to hear their conversation.

"Hello Sasuke. You were a little boy when we last met. I am Manabu Akamon from the Council of Elders," Sakura could hear the elderly man say.

"Yes, of course I remember. Please excuse my manners. If I had known you were coming, I would have offered you a drink," Sasuke said.

"No need to worry. Your father has already offered me blood. I smell life still in the girl." Without a warning, a chilling hand lifted Sakura's arm. A shiver ran up her arm to the rest of her body. Sakura had to remind herself to stay limp and not pull away. "She still has a pulse, and she is breathing. Is there a reason you kept her alive?" Sakura's arm was dropped over the side of the bed.

"I was planning on keeping her around a little longer. Every once in a while it is nice to have some warm blood. There is no need to worry. She will not be able to escape our house."

"I am not worried about that. There are far too many vampires here. I have no doubt that you will not let her escape. What worries me more is your age. You are almost eighteen and you still do not have a mate! I am sure you know what will happen if you do not have a mate by your birthday. It would be advisable if you hosted a party with single girls, or even if you just arranged a meeting with a few girls. If you remember Emi Watsubi, I know she is still looking for a mate." Sakura was shocked to hear what he elder had just said, but kept her mouth shut.

"I am aware of my options, but I want to make sure I will get along with my mate," Sasuke responded knowingly.

"As long as you know, that is all I needed to talk to you about so I will be on my way. There is no need to show me the way downstairs, I know the way. Make sure the girl does not change. Good day to you." With that, Manabu once again left the room.

"Sakura, you can open your eyes now," whispered Sasuke's relieved voice as he walked into the bathroom. Sakura sat up staring at Sasuke coming back into his room, shock shadowing her eyes. He had a wet washcloth in his hand and started wiping the wine from her neck. Sakura raised her hand to grasp his and stop him from continuing.

"Sasuke," Sakura said barely audible, but she looked up at him questioningly "what did all that mean? I know there is something you are not telling me. I want to know why I was really kidnapped, the truth about your eye colors, and why I get dizzy whenever I look at you when your eyes are topaz. I want to know why you did not bite me, but poured wine on me instead. Tell me everything!" Sakura was looking straight at Sasuke, but he was careful not to look at her directly. He sighed and sat next to her on his bed.

"To start off, that was not wine, it was blood. Manabu would not be fooled if we used wine. Blood and wine smell very different. My eye color changes from black to topaz when I am thirsty or angry. That is also when my fangs appear." Sasuke passed and Sakura waited silently for him to continue. "I am going to be eighteen soon. All vampires must have a mate by their eighteenth birthday or they will die," Sakura squeaked and her eyes widened in astonishment, but she said nothing.

"That is why my father kidnapped you. A mate can be a vampire or a human. If a mate is human, they must be turned into a vampire. For that to happen, they must be bitten. There are two ways to bite a human. The first is to normally bite them. A vampire can drink all of the human's blood and they die, or they can leave some blood and the human lives with no side effects. However, there memories have to be erased. The second way is to inject poison through our fangs when we feed and leave some blood. This caused all of their organs to shut down and they become a vampire. It is not that simple though. A lot of the time, poison enters the human's body because the vampire is too distracted to care. In which case, the human must be drained of blood so they will not become a vampire." Sasuke stood up and walked around while continuing.

"To prevent this from happening, we make people faint and withdraw blood to drink out of wine glasses. That way, the humans do not get suspicious. If a human looks directly into a vampire's eyes, they get dizzy and faint." He sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the room. Sakura could tell Sasuke was keeping distance between them. "My father brought you here in hopes that I would make you my mate. I did not bite you because it was not your choice to come here and I did not want to loose control and change you into a vampire. As it was, I had a hard time controlling myself. I almost bit you when my fangs came out. It takes a lot of self control not to bite someone who smells so good when presented with the opportunity, but I want to give you the choice of whether you live, die, or become a vampire." Now Sakura only had one question left to ask.

"Does that mean you are asking me to be your mate?" she asked with more confidence in her voice than she expected. Sasuke finally looked her in the eye.

"No. It is what my father is asking you."

**Yay! This one was a bit shorter but I hope you still liked it!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Sakura was silent. What Sasuke was saying did not tell her anything about what he was thinking. She has only known him for a few days, but she felt close to him. After all, he practically saved her life when Manabu was in the room. She did not know what to say to him or what Sasuke's father was going to make her do. Sasuke was looking at Sakura wondering what she was going to say, but she was spared from answering. A maid knocked on the door, but did not open it.

"Manabu has left and it is safe to take Miss. Sakura back to her room," the maid informed the two through the door. "Also, your mother and father would like both of you to have dinner in the main dining hall with them in one hour."

"Thank you for letting us know," Sasuke said then turned his attention back to Sakura. "We can take your clothes to your room and you can get ready there." Sakura nodded and stood up in the time it took Sasuke to get her clothes and open the door for her. The walk in the hallway was much more leisurely than before. Through a lone window, Sakura could see that it was getting dark out. She could see the moon and a question surfaced.

"How is it that you can go to school? You closed the blinds in my room this morning, so I know the sun affects you somehow," Sakura wondered quietly.

"Your kind wears suntan lotion to protect your skin from sun burns. My kind has a similar lotion, but it is much stronger. Our skin is a lot more sensitive to sunlight, so I used that lotion. If a vampire is in the sun too long, the skin will start to burn and cause a lot of damage to the vampire. Most of the windows in our home were replaced when we remodeled. They are made to see out of, but they do not let sunlight in," Sasuke said.

"Then when do you sleep? I mean surely you go out at night so you do not need to wear the lotion all the time," Sakura asked a little louder than her first question.

"Vampires need only a few hours of sleep each week. I can go at least five days without any sleep," Sasuke said without so much as a small moment of hesitation.

By now, they had reached Sakura's room. Sasuke sat the bags on her bed and started looking through them. He pulled out a couple of evening dressed and laid them on the bed. "Sakura, pick which dress you want to wear to dinner and go change in your bathroom. Then come back out. I want to talk to you before we go downstairs," Sasuke ordered. Sakura walked from where she was standing by her door to choose the lack one with blue gem stones running up the right side then across the chest section forming miniscule flowers. When she emerged from the bathroom, Sasuke could barely hide his stare. Sakura saw his mouth moving and it sounded like, "You look beautiful Sakura." However, she ignored it because she was not sure she heard him correctly. The dress hugged her curves modestly and flowed down to the floor. He had lacy high heel shoes and a shawl waiting for her and she put them on awkwardly.

"Is it really necessary to dress this nice for dinner?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to Sasuke on her bed.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, our customs. When we eat in the dining room, we eat formerly, and there are certain things that happen. First, unless my parents say differently, call them Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. We stand to the left of where we will be sitting until my father sits down. My father is also the first one to eat. After he takes his first bite, we can start eating. My father sits at the head of the table, my mother to his right. You will sit to his left and I will sit next to you. It is different when my brother, Itachi, is eating with us, but he lives away from home. Remember to sit up straight, do not lean on the table, and most importantly, relax. My parents only want to meet you properly. They will not hurt you," Sasuke informed her. She nodded, took a deep breath, and stood up. "You will be fine, and my parents will love you. It is time to go." Sasuke escorted Sakura to the dining hall with his arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Sakura could soon see massive doors in front of her. They had intricate carvings of what looked like the creation of earth. Her stares were interrupted when she felt Sasuke's strong arm leave her shoulder, only to take her hand n his. A light blush spread over her cheeks and they opened the doors. Sasuke's parents were waiting inside. Sasuke led her through the threshold and they stood next to their seats.

"Welcome Sakura! I am Uchiha Fugaku and this is my wife Uchiha Mikoto, but you can call us Fugaku and Mikoto. I hope you have been comfortable. I am sorry for the inconvenience today with the council, but let's not talk about such unhappy things. You are our respected guest today, so I will give you the honors," Fugaku said. Sakura looked at Sasuke, not knowing what Fugaku meant.

"He means you can sit down first," Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura nodded and sat down, the three Uchihas closely followed suit. The butlers brought plates filled with food to the table. Fugaku ate then Sakura tentatively picked up her fork to start eating her own food. Apparently vampires can eat real food and not only blood. There seemed to be a nervous bubble surrounding Sakura, but everyone else seemed to be enjoying the meal to its fullest. The butterflies in her stomach made every bite make her feel like vomiting, but she ate slowly, trying to be as polite as she could. Soon, Fugaku finished eating and started talking.

"I presume that Sasuke has already told you why we have brought you to our house," he said and Sakura nodded in conformation, but would not look him in the eye. "I will let you keep your opinions between yourself and my son, but I want to let you know a few things you will need to know should you agree. You will be warmly welcomed into our family with a big celebration with anyone you choose to invite plus the respected members of our society and their families."

"You do not need to worry about knowing everyone. We will introduce you if and when the time comes," Mikoto added with a warm smile adorning her face.

"You and Sasuke would need to decide if you would live here or move into your own home, out of the suburbs. Although, you would have to live here for a while before you move out. We would need to train you to control your thirst. You would need to stay away from humans for quite a while. Until you control your thirst, you will drink Sasuke's blood. Then, you get the privilege of drinking human blood from wine glasses," Fugaku said and he lifted up his own wine glass full of blood as an example. "But enough with all that, tell us about you." Sakura took a heavy breath before answering.

"Well, I used to horseback ride, but I had to stop when my parents died. I have been living on my own for the past two years. I work at a restaurant called Chocolate Morale to pay my rent. I am at the top of my class, but I do not have many friends, only Tenten. I am seventeen and a junior, just like Sasuke," Sakura finished and took a drink of water.

"Do not forget that you are my girlfriend, Sakura," Sasuke added with a smirk.

"That is wonderful to hear," Mikoto said. The butlers cleaned off the table. "I hope you will be comfortable. If you need anything, just ask one of us, or a maid." Sakura nodded and muttered a thank you.

"Sakura, you look tired. I will take you back to your room. Please excuse us Father, Mother," Sasuke said and stood up. So did Sakura and they started walking towards the massive doors, but Sakura looked behind her.

"Goodnight Mikoto. Goodnight Fugaku," Sakura said almost as if it were an afterthought.

"Goodnight Sakura," Fugaku and Mikoto said in unison. Sasuke led Sakura out of the dining hall and up a staircase.

"I told you that they would love you. Did you like them?" Sasuke questioned when his parents were out of earshot. They were walking side by side up a staircase.

"They were a lot different than I would have guessed. I never would have expected dinner to be so pleasant. I am not trying to sound rude or judgmental because I like them. Our moms are a lot alike. From what my dad always told me, my mom had a carefree, joyful attitude all the time," Sakura responded with more confidence than she had at dinner.

"I am glad you like them. You will see them more as you spend more time here," Sasuke said offhandedly. Sakura still felt awkward about the 'mate' situation. It made her feel like some sort of wild animal when Sasuke said the word 'mate.' She would rather be called a bride than a mate. They were down the hall from her room when Sakura decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for the past few hours.

"Sasuke," Sakura said timidly, looking at the ground and twirling a lock of her hair. "Do _you _want me to be your mate?" She looked up at his flawless face, looking for any emotion he could be showing. They stopped walking and Sasuke looked at Sakura. Vincent walked closer to her, encroaching on the small space between them until their bodies were touching. He held her hands in his own. Sakura was looking up at him not knowing if he was tricking her or not, but her doubt was soon crushed. Sasuke's lips were on hers, just like the first time under her porch light the night before. It was filled with care and the need to be together. Sakura knew at that moment what Sasuke wanted, and he wanted her to be happy and to stay with him. If he could not have both, she new he would choose to make her happy. Sasuke's kiss sent an unknown sensation down her spine and moments later he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Sasuke asked with a heavy breath, not letting go of her hands.

**Review please!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Symington 2

**I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update and that this chapter is really short, but I have had a lot of school work lately and busy weekends. I will try and update faster next time but I will not abandon this story no matter what... unless I die… but I don't think that is a high possibility. Oh and for those of you wondering this will stay a T rating. NO FUTURE LEMONS!! Enjoy.**

Too breathless to answer, Sakura nodded a yes. She felt a loss when Sasuke let go of her left hand. She reached up and ran her fingers along his arm. Sasuke ignored her hand, instead, he placed his own hand on her cheek, but it did not stop there. He kept moving his hand and combed through her long hair. Sasuke gently gripped the back of her head, his fingers entangled in her silky hair. In one swift movement, Sakura was in Sasuke's embrace. His other arm had made its way around her mid-back and her head was pressed against his toned chest. They stood like that comfortably for a few moments and then Sasuke broke the silence.

"I do not want you to be engulfed in my lifestyle. I do not want to force you into anything. I do not want to take away your life, but I do want to be with you forever." Sakura could hear the distress in his voice. She wrapped her arms around his waist and turned her head so she could speak.

"I want to be with you too. I will let you take my life, but I just ask for time to get used to the situation. I would also like to let Isabella know that I am okay. You have done nothing but care for me endlessly, and I think that I am already starting to…l-love you," Sakura ended in a timid voice, but with a blush and a smile on her face.

"I love you so much Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her hair. He broke their embrace to look at her shy face. "Why are you so shy?"

"Does this mean that we have to…before you turn eighteen?" Sakura asked looking away from his face. His laugh confused her and she looked up at him.

"Of course not. It just means that we need to exchange blood," Sakura could see the humor in his eyes as he spoke.

"Hey do not make fun of me!" Sakura said and pushed his shoulder away from her. "I do not know how these things work, and that is what I think of when you say 'mate.' So shut up," she said and pouted playfully while crossing her arms. Sasuke just continued to chuckle and pulled her into a hug and they started walking again.

"You are not tired anymore, are you?" Sakura shook her head signaling a 'no.' "Well then do you want to go outside? We have a garden you might like and you have not been outside all day," Sasuke said hopefully.

"Sure. It sounds like fun. Just let me get changed first," Sakura responded. They continued walking to her room and she put on a pair on jeans and a cute tee-shirt. "I have another question," she looked at him to see what his reaction would be, and he was still smiling, prompting for her to continue. "People must have noticed that I am gone by now, so what are people saying happened?" Sasuke's face fell, but he smiled half-heartedly to hide it.

"It has not been twenty-four hours since you got here so they can not file a missing person report yet. I did not go to school so I do not know what they are saying there," Sasuke said.

"So they have not searched my house yet?" Sakura asked and Sasuke shook his head 'no.' "I could write a not and tape it to my door assuring everyone that I am okay. That way, they will not come looking for me."

"That would be a good idea. You can write it later and I will take it to your house while you are sleeping," Sasuke said. By now, they were in the garden. The moonlight shone down on them and Sakura could see a white trellis with vines growing on it surrounding a circular brick path. Around the path were beautiful flowers, all in bloom, and not one seemed out of place. Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her waist again and he led her forward. The garden was so big and it filled her with happiness. Then Sasuke pointed up ahead.

"There are some horses over there. Would you like to ride?" he asked, already knowing the answer he was about to hear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to! I have not ridden in so long," Sakura was already at the fence holding in the horses. "Which one can I ride?" Sasuke whistled and a beautiful dark chestnut Arabian came trotting over to the fence.

"His name is Aman. We will ride him together," Sasuke smirked and climbed onto Aman's back. He held out his hand for Sakura to use to help herself get up.

**I know! There was no cliffhanger and a rather bad chapter ending. Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7 Final Chapter

Rose swung her leg over Aman's hindquarters to land behind Vincent

Symington 3

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I thought I would have more time over spring break and I was swamped with work when school started again so I have not had time in study hall. I know I have confused quite a few people with names so here is the reason that weird names keep popping up. This story started as a school assignment with different characters so I write it with those characters then change them before I update, but I sometimes miss a few. So Rose is really Sakura and Vincent is really Sasuke. Also I think another part may have confused a few people. To be turned into a vampire, a vampire must bite you and release poison into the bloodstream. To become a mate, whether human or vampire, you need to exchange blood. I hope that clears a few things up and enjoy the final chapter of Life Mate!**

Sakura swung her leg over Aman's hindquarters to land behind Sasuke.

"Hold tight," Sasuke said. Sakura's arms found their way around Sasuke's muscular chest and she rested her head on his back. They started to walk forward. With each step Aman took, Sakura felt as if she was one step closer to her future with Sasuke. All of a sudden she wanted to go faster, no, she needed to go faster.

"Sasuke, lets canter," Sakura almost pleaded. Sasuke complied and told Aman to canter. They cantered across the pasture. The wind was in Sakura's hair and she felt free from all restraint for the first time since her parents died. They left the pasture and cantered through the woods all the way down to a river.

"What river is this?" Sakura asked. "I have never seen such a secluded and peaceful place. I have always been surrounded by noise, even when I am in my own house."

"It is the Konoha River, except it is upriver from where you have seen it." Sasuke replied.

"Are we still in Konoha?" Sasuke nodded to Sakura's question. "I thought we were at least ten miles away. I like it out here." They got off of Aman and tied his reins to a tree. Sasuke sat down on the riverbank and motioned for Sakura to come over. When she was close enough, Sasuke pulled her down into his lap. Sakura struggled to right herself, but Sasuke held her close, chuckling.

"What is so funny?" Sakura asked flabbergasted.

"You are," Sasuke said playfully. "Is there a reason you cannot sit still in my lap?" He tilted his head as he finished his question. Sakura stopped struggling as if in thought, but decided not to answer. Instead, she leaned back to relax on Sasuke's chest and watched the river flow by. The sounds of the river and the birds in the trees, along with Aman's hooves digging at the ground lulled Sakura into a tranquil meditation. The two sat in the peaceful silence for so long that they lost track of time. It seemed too soon when Sasuke broke the silent air.

"We need to get back soon if you want to write that letter." Sakura looked up at him and let out a big sigh.

"Once I change, I will not be able to see Tenten for a while, will I?" Sakura asked looking downcast.

"I am afraid not. It would be too dangerous for your friend. Once you learn to control your thirst, you can see her again," he responded, matching her sullen behavior.

"Would it be too much to ask if I can see her tonight?" You could barely hear the hope in her voice. Sasuke looked into the distance contemplating his answer.

"Is it right for me t assume you want to tell her what I am?" he asked looking back down at her. She nodded in confirmation. "You have to trust her completely because if she tells anyone, I do not want to have to get rid of that threat." One look at Sakura's face told him that she has complete confidence in her friend.

"Please Sasuke. I need to see Tenten," Sakura pleaded. By now, tears were streaming down her face.

"Come on. Lets take Aman back and then we can go talk to Tenten," Sasuke said and stood up. The two got back on Aman and cantered back to the gardens. Sasuke led Sakura to his Lamborghini. He opened the door for Sakura to get in then walked around to the driver's side.

"Where does she live?" he asked.

"She lives above where I work," she responded. Sasuke started the engine and turned on the radio.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked with interest.

"I like most rock and alternative music," she said offhandedly. Without taking his eyes off the road, he took out a Breaking Benjamin CD and put it in the CD player. The two listened contently until they reached Tenten's house.

"All the lights are off. I think they are all sleeping," Sakura said sounding disappointed.

"Which window is from her bedroom?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pointed to one in the back, looking out over a stream outlining the woods behind the restaurant. "Come here." Sakura found herself being held bridal style in Sasuke's arms. He jumped up to the ledge below Tenten's second story window. Sakura was thankful she did not scream and wake up Tenten's parents. She knocked on the window and a few seconds later she could hear her friend moving around inside. The window shades opened to reveal Tenten standing wide eyed and shocked. After she recovered, Tenten scurried to open her window.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Tenten almost screamed before she remembered how late it was. "Where have you been? I thought you were kidnapped or something! Why did you not tell me you were going somewhere? Why is the new guy with you and how did you get up to my window?"

"Tenten calm down!" Sakura said frantically moving to cover her mouth before she caused a commotion in the house. "I did not know I was going to be gone. I came now because I could not come any sooner. Sasuke is here because we have something to tell you."

"Spill. I want to know what is going on." Tenten pulled Sakura down to sit on her bed. "Did he do something to you?"

"Of course he did not." Sasuke walked over from his silent position by the window to Sakura as she spoke. "Tenten, do not freak out, but, in a way, you could say that, I am getting married," Sakura finished with a small voice.

"M-m-m-married! Did he brainwash you or something?" she almost shrieked.

"No, but afterwards, I will not be able to see you for a while, and I will not be going to school. You see, Sasuke is a vampire and I am his mate," Sakura ended, scared of Tenten's reaction. There was a loud smack and a flaming red mark on Sakura's cheek.

"Stop talking nonsense Sakura! Do not let him control you! There is no such thing as vampires," Tenten's voice cracked. Sasuke moved so fast that neither girl could see him, but all of a sudden he was towering over Tenten's shaking form, gripping her arm.

"Do not ever lay a hand on Sakura again. She is telling the truth," Sasuke spoke in a venomously low tone. Sakura could not see his face, but she knew his was showing his fangs. "If you ever speak of this to anyone, it will not go without severe punishment."

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura yelled for the sake of her friend. When Sasuke would not let go of Tenten's arm, she yelled again. "Sasuke let her go. She is just shocked. You know this is a hard thing to believe." He hesitantly released Tenten's arm. "Sasuke, can I talk to Tenten alone please?" she asked. Sasuke looked at the scared girl hesitantly, but nodded.

"I will be waiting in the car. Wave when you want me to bring you down," he answered. Sasuke received a smile from his girlfriend in return. When he was out of the room, Sakura turned to look at her best friend.

"Sasuke is actually a gentleman. He has not tried to bite me or hurt me in any way since I have met him," she told Tenten.

"Sakura, you do not know what is going on in his head. He could be planning anything, even draining your veins dry!" she was cut off by Sakura.

"But he is not. He has saved me from other vampires and never forced me to do anything. That is why I have willingly agreed to be his mate. He is even giving me all the time I need before he turns me into a vampire. He cares about me and I care about him." With a big sigh, Tenten responded.

"If you feel that deeply about him, I will not try to stop you. Just, please, be careful. Come back and visit as soon as you can."

"I promise. I will write you letters too," Sakura said and looked out the window. "It is almost sunrise. I should go." She waved to Sasuke. With one last hug, Sakura left with him Sasuke out the window.

"Tenten accepts our decisions," Sakura told Sasuke in the car.

"As long as she does not tell anyone, it does not matter," Sasuke said. The rest of the car ride was spent in peaceful silence. They got inside Sasuke's mansion just before the sun peeked over the horizon. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was leading her back to her room.

"Sasuke. I am ready," Sakura said in a quiet voice, her eyes glued to the floor. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her, but she would not look up. He was standing in front of her now. His finger lifted her head up, and he entered her line of vision.

"You do not sound like it. Are you sure this is what you want. I will not sacrifice your happiness for this," genuine concern was evident in Sasuke's voice. Sakura nodded, her breath too heavy to speak. Sasuke changed his direction and started to walk to another hallway. He opened a door to reveal his own room. Sakura walked through the threshold as if she were walking into a bad decision and sat on the bed. Sasuke closed the door and walked over to her. Sakura's hands were shaking in her lap. From exhaustion or fear, neither Sakura nor Sasuke knew.

"You can still change your mind," Sasuke said kindly.

"No, I want to go through with this. I will not regret my decision," she responded breathlessly. Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's shoulders to steady her as he lowered his lips to her neck.

"I love you Sakura," she could here Sasuke whisper before an excruciating pain sunk into her neck. A long, terrible scream escaped her lips and she panicked, desperately pushing against Sasuke, waiting for the agonizing pain to stop. Sakura could feel his teeth pull at her skin when she jerked her head back in her desperation causing fresh screams. Sakura instantly felt Sasuke's hand move behind her head, stopping her from tearing her skin any further. His other arm was wrapped around her torso tying to comfort her. Sakura finally stopped struggling and surrendered to Sasuke's embrace as tears overwhelmed her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She could feel Sasuke easing her down until she was lying down on his bed. Sakura sensed Sasuke's sweet poison enter her body and no longer had the energy to keep her eyes open. She succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness as she felt Sasuke's fangs withdraw.

Sakura was surrounded by darkness as she opened her eyes to her new life of insatiable bloodlust.

**I do not think I will be making a sequel unless I get a really good idea. Over the summer I will have more time for writing. I hope you liked my story and thank you to everyone who reviewed my story!**


	8. AN

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Did I just say that? Oh well. If I decide to write a sequel, it will not be before summer vacation starts in two months!**


End file.
